


Thank you, Weiss

by cyked



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21584455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyked/pseuds/cyked
Summary: Ruby wants to thank Weiss but for what exactly?
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 5
Kudos: 128





	Thank you, Weiss

Ruby Rose shuffled her feet awkwardly. After General Ironwood dismissed them and Penny guiding the group to their respective rooms, Ruby found herself standing just outside the door leading to the room where Weiss’ ended up occupying which was actually just opposite of Ruby’s.

True to what Penny stated, all students get their own room thanks to school sparing enough liens to the school facilities and for the sake of the students’ comfort. So even with their rather large group, there were no difficulties with the lodging. Although in Ruby’s opinion, she doesn’t really need this much grandiose of a room since she experienced even the most unfavorable sleeping conditions during her journey from Patch to Haven, a warm bed under a roof would suffice. And her room felt incredibly empty and lonely something that made her uneasy to no end, she undeniably preferred Beacon Academy’s dorm rooms more.

Anyway, back to the matter at hand as she contemplated whether to knock on the door and announce her presence to the occupant of the room or to drop the absurd thought. “Yeah… Ruby, Weiss needs her space especially after you brought her back here.” She muttered. Weiss went to such great lengths to leave Atlas only to come back owing to Ruby’s desire to safeguard the Relic and bring it somewhere safe. If Atlas could be even considered remotely safe anymore after what she had seen down in Mantle.

Ruby let out a deep breath. She just wanted to speak with Weiss alone for a bit. There was something she had been meaning to say to her partner ever since she got reunited with her however, she couldn’t find the appropriate time to speak with her considering the things that kept happening to them. Finally the aforementioned suitable time, or what Ruby expected to be, presented itself. It was most likely fate that they ended up occupying the rooms opposite each other. “On second thought, never mind, this can wait.” The youngest huntress-in-training turned around to return to her temporary quarters and try to get even a little rest, she would be lying if she said she wasn’t tired.

“Ruby?”

She faintly heard something click followed by a familiar voice speaking behind her. Ruby almost jumped, startled at the sound. She spun around once again and faced her partner. “W-Weiss! Hi!” She rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly.

As expected the older one of the two raised an elegant and quizzical eyebrow in confusion. “What are you doing out here? Do you need something?”

Perhaps it was because there were a lot of things on her mind ever since they set foot on Mantle, only now Ruby noted how fatigued Weiss looked. Her usual proud and graceful posture and expression, honed from her time as heiress, were gone and her voice oddly sounded so feeble, so low from her usual tone. Ruby knew that this whole business with Atlas was taking a huge toll on the ex-heiress. She made up her mind that she would try to lighten up her partner’s mood even a tiny bit. “Actually, yeah.” She started. “But um if you’re resting it can wait I guess…” She still wouldn’t want to impose if Weiss refused to speak with her.

Weiss, ever so slightly, curved her lips into a soft smile which Ruby would’ve missed if she wasn’t paying closer attention to the ex-heiress. She really liked that smile, she thought. Weiss stepped back, pulling the door towards her. “Come on in.” She invited.

Ruby wasted no time and entered the room, hearing the door shut behind her. This room was identical to the one she was given even the ambiance was no different, Ruby really disliked it. Refusing to delve deeper into how and why the room felt uncomfortable, she looked at Weiss who sat down on a chair near the window. Ruby guessed that her partner was looking out the window before she opened the door. “Uh, so, how did you know I was outside?” She was curious about that. She barely made a sound to indicate that she was outside.

Weiss pointed at something near the door. Ruby followed her gaze. Yeah. She had seen this thing in her room too. Some sort of console with a tiny screen wait, the screen was showing the hallway, the spot where she had been standing earlier. “Atlas Academy is built with the latest technology and it isn’t an exaggeration. All rooms are equipped with that and apparently you can even set the sensor to alarm you when someone is outside your room.”

“Whoa…” It was all Ruby could mutter in return. She had no idea that the rooms had this kind of security and technology! Maybe she could fiddle with the one in her room later.

“Please refrain from breaking the console in your room.” Ruby faced her partner once again, grinning sheepishly at having her thoughts being found out. Weiss rolled her eyes good-naturedly. “And, what do you want to talk about?”

Ruby dropped her grin as soon as she heard Weiss’ question. It was simple really, first she wanted to apologize to Weiss for having to extend their stay in Atlas in order to help General Ironwood with his plans. Second was well, this was more personal to Ruby. The time she spent with Jaune, Ren, and Nora as Team RNJR was something that made the young huntress-in-training think about a certain important matter, something that she wanted Weiss to know. “Are you okay?”

Weiss raised an eyebrow not voicing out a question. Ruby continued. “I mean,” She shuffled her feet anxiously. “What I want to say is I apologize for um this.” She gestured around the room, around Atlas. “I know that this is making you uncomfortable so I guess you’re not really okay huh…”

The ex-heiress breathed out a sigh. “Look, I know you’re well aware that I’ve been against returning to Atlas ever since that time in Haven.” Ruby flinched, yeah, Weiss definitely was. “And like you said I am uncomfortable here. It drains me to the point of exhaustion but you know what, Ruby?” The younger girl blinked at her. “If I were to be completely honest, there’s nowhere else I’d rather be right now.” Okay, that was confusing.

“But don’t you hate being here?” Weiss made it clear throughout their journey from Haven to Argus that she was reluctant to return, and while she never said it out loud that she hated Atlas, Ruby just knew that she actually harbored that feeling towards her home.

“Of course I do.”

“Then why did you say there’s nowhere else you rather be?”

“Well,” Weiss crossed her arms over her chest. “Let’s just say that it’s not the place but the company.” Once again Ruby saw the slight curve of Weiss’ lips, her expression softened as she gaze upon the younger girl. “You promised me plenty of times that you and the others will be at my side every moment, and that’s enough assurance that I need.”

“O-Oh…” Ruby still had questions but she wasn’t exactly sure if she should continue to pry. Weiss was the type of person who refused to be so unclear if she wanted to after all. The fact that she spoke this way told Ruby to accept it at face value until Weiss was ready to be more upfront.

“Although yes, I do accept your apology and I’ll keep holding on to your promise during the duration of our stay here.” That indicated the end of this conversation and Ruby was free to move on to the second part.

“One more thing,” Ruby cautiously approached Weiss, kneeling down in front of her as she held the ex-heiress’ hands, clasping them together between hers. “Weiss I…” Her memories flashed to the events of her journey as Team RNJR, the struggles she came across as she tried to make the team composition work. She recalled the times when Jaune, Nora, and Ren would call out to her when she rushed headfirst against a Grimm, the times when she felt so separated from JNPR’s teamwork, the times when she expected someone would be there to support her and back her up when she fights. “Thank you.”

“First you apologize and now you’re expressing your gratitude to me, what is with you today?”

The look of confusion on Weiss’ face almost made Ruby laugh, instead she settled with a grin. A little bit of explaining was in order and she couldn’t wait to say the words she wanted to. “Well, you know how I worked as Team RNJR with Jaune and the others for a bit, right?”

“Team RNJR which was also known as Team JNRR which, by the way, isn’t exactly a color.” Weiss rolled her eyes. “Yes, you have mentioned that before. What about it?”

“The thing is,” Ruby lowered her gaze to their hands for a bit before gazing back into Weiss’ light blue orbs. “I encountered a lot of problems the entire time I was with them. Long story short, I struggled with their teamwork for the whole journey.” She had to adjust because she was the odd one out; she was the only person in the team who did not originally belong to the group. Which was a strange thing, Ruby never once felt like she had to adapt to anything when she was with her own team, team RWBY. It all just came naturally for her and perhaps her team also felt the same way. In any case, the thing she wanted to tell Weiss was related to that. “I honestly can’t count how many times I came close to danger while trying to adjust to the new team.”

Weiss scoffed. “To be fair you’re like that too when you’re with us so this isn’t anything surprising and new. Don’t even get me started with your sister.”

Ruby giggled. “Yeah.” She squeezed Weiss’ hands. “And it made me realize how different it is without you three with me.” Ruby knew that she should also tell this to Blake and Yang, and she undeniably would when she finds the appropriate time, but for now she’d let them be as the two make up for their lost time. “And that moment when you caught me after I fell off from that huge robot? When you asked me if what if you hadn’t caught me?” She refused to break her gaze at her partner. “I also realized how much I rely on you to support me. So Weiss,” She smiled as brightly as she could muster. “Thank you so much for everything you’ve done for me and for the team as well. I know this is super-duper late but I’m really glad you’re back with us.”

Weiss’ pale skin seemed to redden after Ruby finished saying her piece. She avoided eye contact, clearing her throat and she looked like she wanted to cover her face but with Ruby’s hands clasping hers it was an impossible task. “I-I told you before that I’ll be the best teammate you’ll ever have so this much is normal.” She groaned and sighed. “And besides I…”

“You…?”

“No. It’s nothing.” Weiss’ cheeks were still red and she still avoided Ruby’s silver eyes. “You’re welcome.” She muttered under her breath but her partner heard her loud and clear.

Ruby smiled. She opened her mouth to say something but her knees were starting to complain from kneeling for a long period of time, and she also had this urge to hug Weiss so she slowly rose from her spot.

Unknown to the two of them the door opened. “Weiss, there’s something I…” The two froze as Winter stood under the door frame. Ruby, who was on her way to standing up, knelt on one knee in front of Weiss and her hands were still on her partner’s. From an outsider’s view, this was something rather… intimate. Winter’s eyebrow rose.

Weiss forcefully tore her hands away from Ruby’s grasp, her pale cheeks red. “W-Winter! What brings you here?” She was quick to leave her spot, approaching her sister as Ruby finally stood up. She wondered why Weiss looked so embarrassed.

“I knocked but you never answered so I let myself in. There’s something I’d like to discuss with you.”

“I-Is that so? I’m sorry I was…”

“Preoccupied, it seemed, with Ruby Rose. I can return in another time.”

It was Ruby’s cue to excuse herself and let Weiss and Winter talk with each other. She knew how it felt to be separated from your sister for a long time and then reuniting in such conditions. Ruby had a feeling that she would have plenty of moments to spend with Weiss for the coming days anyway or so she hoped. “No um. I’ll go, I need to rest too.” The two sisters looked at her and she gave them a smile albeit awkward. She started walking towards the door sending Weiss one last grateful smile before she passed by Winter.

“Ruby Rose.”

Winter called her name. She paused on her steps, turning to face the woman. “Y-Yes?”

“Once again, I’d like to thank you for taking an interest in my sister.”

“O-Oh, um, t-the pleasure is all mine…?” She saluted for additional effect. This was really awkward and she was reminded of that time in Beacon when she first saw and interacted with Winter.

Winter simply nodded and Ruby resumed her trek towards her room. She closed the door behind her and blinked. “What did she mean by that?”

**Author's Note:**

> ruby thanking weiss is something I wanna write after having a conversation with my friend about how weiss ends up being the support of the group, and about how ruby had problems trying to adjust to rnjr’s teamwork as shown in the comics (perhaps in the show too). and I cannot stress enough how happy ruby is that weiss has her back all the time
> 
> this is my first fic since forever and what better way to write again when it's for whiterose after being away from the rwby fandom since 2014. anyway this fic is a practice because my writing is a bit rusty after being unable to write for so long.


End file.
